Fairy Tail: Past, Present and Future
by poezycat
Summary: During a mistake with a time traveling spell a few mages from the future came in the present time. That gives a lot of trouble... update: changed the grammer and spelling mistakes.
1. The Present Time

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Only this fanfic belongs to me (And a few OC characters but they appear later in this story)**

**Fairy Tail: The Past, Present and Future**

It was a normal day at the Mage Guild Fairy Tail. Natsu was fighting with Gray. Elfman was shouting how manly the fight was.  
He got a hit from Evergreen in return. Mira was serving drinks and tried not to get involved in the fight around her.

_"Still something is not right, but what is it?"_ thought Levy. She looked around to see if she could find something unusual.  
That's when Levy noticed Juvia, normally she would be cheering for Gray, but now she was sitting alone at a table.  
Levy stood up from her chair and headed to Juvia's direction. If there was one thing she didn't want it was Juvia to be depressed. (For several reasons.)

'Hey Juvia, what's wrong?' She asked. The Water Mage looked up, a bit surprised to see Levy but she answered:  
'Well Juvia was just thinking…. What if Gray-sama don't like Juvia?' She had a sad look in her eyes when saying that.  
'You shouldn't think like that! I'm sure Gray likes you too!'  
'You really think so Levy-san?'  
'Yea, you know what? I'm gonna talk to him ok?' Now Juvia was smiling again.  
'Really? That would be great. Thanks, Juvia is feeling a lot better already.'  
Levy smiled back at her 'Not a problem at all!' With that Levy went off to find Gray.

Mira saw her and asked: 'Can I help you with something?' She was cheerful as always.  
'Hi Mirajane, actually I'm looking for Gray. I need to talk to him.'  
'He just left a few minutes ago. I saw him leaving the guild with Gajeel. I think he will be back soon, cause they did not sign up for a mission.'  
'I see, thanks Mira.'  
'You're welcome, what is it that you wanna talk about, if I may ask?'  
'It's not for me, I want to talk about Juvia, she seems to worry what he thinks about her.'  
Mira knew exactly what Levy meant. She nodded as understanding and said: 'That's a good idea! You're such a good friend.'

Levy blushed at the kind words. Especially because it was Mira herself who always helps everyone wherever she can.  
If she could make sure her friends are safe, she doesn't care what would happen to her.

'T-Thanks Mira.' Mirajane smiled at the little mage and wanted to say something, that's when they heard a voice:  
'You're such a fool! It seems like your magic infected your brain as well!' it was Gajeel and it was very clear that he was mad about something.

A few other mages looked up in the direction of the guild entrance.  
'How could you even have missed that?! It is obvious, ya moron! I'm telling you this only once, so you better listen.  
Or do I have to beat some sense in your damn brain?!' he was furious.  
'Oh dear, I wonder if he is angry at Gray?' Mira said while she started laughing.  
She couldn't help it. She was used to it: The Fairy Tail Mages where always arguing about random things.  
So it happened very often that the guild members where fighting with each other_._

_ "But no matter how much they may fight, they care for each other. And that is all what really matters"_ Mira thought.

**This is it for now, but i will add more chapters soon, this is my first fanfic ever written.  
****So please let me know what you think about it. And if you find any spelling mistakes please tell so I can correct them. :)**


	2. True or not?

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Only this fanfic belongs to me (And a few OC characters)**

***Still Present Time***

'It's not true, don't get such stupid ideas!' Gray shouted back. 'It's the truth, whether you like it or not!' Was Gajeel's answer. 'You're wrong!'  
'I'm not' Levy sighed and said: 'I'm going to check what's it about. I'll be back in a few minutes.'  
'Good luck, if Gray and Gajeel start fighting better stay away from them' was Mira's answer. Levy nodded 'I know, thanks.'  
She walked outside and when she stood next to the two mages she asked: 'What is this true or false discussion about?'

Gajeel was the first to answer her. 'Ice boy here calls me a liar if I tell him that Juvia is in love with him.'  
'Because it's not true, where did you get that idea from anyway?' Gray replied. 'Serious? Where I get that idea from? Are you that stupid?'  
Gray glared angry at him but didn't say anything.  
'Ey Bookworm, why don't you tell this blind fool here that I'm right?' That question surprised her. 'Nani? Why me?!'  
'Cause ya the smart girl from this guild gihi.' Gray finally managed to say something. 'Can't handle it on your own?'

'The Hell was that? I wasn't talking to you!'  
'Guys, knock it off already.'  
'Or what?!' Gray and Gajeel said in unison. Levy shook her head. _"This isn't working at all"_ she thought.'  
Gajeel is speaking the truth Gray… she really loves you…' she finally said. There was a moment of silence before Gray shouted:  
'WHAT?! There is no way **THAT** could be true!'

Being a Dragon Slayer, Natsu heard what was going on outside. He walked to Juvia, who was still sitting at the table and ask her to come with him.  
'Juvia, can you come with me for a second?' He asked.  
'Yea, sure Natsu-san. Where are we going?' She replied to him. 'Outside' he said with a huge smile on his face and they started walking.  
'Wait here' he said once they were outside the building. He walked to Gray, who still couldn't believe what Levy and Gajeel just told him.  
Juvia looked at them with a confused look. She had no idea what this was all about.

'Yo ice brain, what did you just say?' Natsu yelled to Gray.  
Gray glared to him. 'You heard me, didn't you flame breathing freak?' Natsu glared back at him. 'didn't hear you clear enough.'  
'Are you deaf?!'  
'No, just tell me what you just said. Dammed!'  
'You never listen, so does it even matter what I said?' Natsu gave him a growl, 'Hell it does!'

Gray sighed but answered: 'Alright then, I said it isn't true that Juvia loves me.' That was exactly what Natsu wanted him to say.  
'Why do you think she doesn't?' He asked it with such a smile that Gray just knew that he has done something.  
'What the Hell, you think you're doing?!' Gray flared at him. 'Nothing.'  
'Don't lie to me, you've done something. I want to know what!'  
'If you answer my question first! Why do you think that Juvia doesn't like you?'  
'WHY do you all think she does?!'  
'CAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS!' Levy , Gajeel and Natsu yelled in unison. 'IT'S NOT!' Gray yelled back.

Juvia stood there the whole time, not sure what to do. She tried to clear her head, failed, walked to the others. 'Yes it is!' She burst out.  
Gray was already pissed and he didn't realize that it was Juvia, who said this to him. 'The Hell are you all….'  
He trailed off when he saw Levy shook her head, almost like a warning.  
'What?' He ask her. Levy didn't say anything but gestured to him to turn around. Gray did so and that's when he saw Juvia, crying….  
He couldn't remember the last time he felt so horrible. He didn't mean to upset her. It was just that everyone was pissing him off.  
'I'm sorry...' he started but he was cut off.

'Don't be, Juvia should've known. 'That was all she said before running away...

**Next Chapter ****please let me know what you think about it AND if you find any spelling mistakes please tell so I can correct them. :)**


	3. The Future

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Only this fanfic belongs to me (And The OC characters)**

**First I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews and the faves  
****I try to keep updating this story so much as I can.**

***THE FUTURE***

'You can do it! Have some faith in yourself' Azura said to her younger sister.  
'I don't know… this spell seems really difficult' Tiara replied. 'Don't give up Tiara' Melody said to her.  
'I won't, everyone get ready!' Azura nodded. 'That's the spirit.'

Tiara started to cast the spell her older sister taught her.  
'I think it's really working this time' Celyn said, when a bright light surrounded the whole place.  
'Think you're damn right!' Lucania replied with a smile.

'Everyone, look out!' Camille said while pointing towards the sky. The other mages looked to the sky as well.  
They saw that the sky was covered in dark clouds, there was a storm coming.

'Nashi, if this is your doing…' Lara stated. 'No, I swear I've nothing to do with this' Nashi quickly replied.  
There was a flash, followed by the sound of thunder. 'NYA!~ I'm scared!' Illiza cried out. 'Don't be scared' Camille said to her friend.  
'It's just thunder, you know?' Lucania growled. 'That can be true' she said 'but I don't like this at all! Something's wrong.'

At that moment thunderbolts were coming down from the sky, followed by a huge explosion.  
More Lighting strikes and explosions came right after that.  
At the time that the storm was finally over, there was no sign from any of the mages.

***PRESENT TIME***

After running for what feels like hours, Juvia was now walking in an unknown forest.  
"What is this place?" She wondered "Juvia hasn't been here before." Then she saw someone laying on the ground.  
She walked to the girl and asked worried: 'What happened? Are you oke?' The girl slowly opened her eyes. 'Huh? Where am I and who are you?'  
She asked confused. 'My name is Juvia, Juvia Loxar' Juvia replied to her. 'No way! You're a mage from Fairy Tail. Right?'  
'That's correct Juvia is a Fairy Tail mage.' The girl was still confused but she managed to get up. 'My name is Celyn nice to meet you.'

Then Juvia and Celyn heard a voice: 'Great! Something went wrong, now where am I?' Celyn looked up in the direction it came from.  
'Melody! over here!' She shouted. The girl named Melody turned around and when she saw Celyn she walked to her.  
'Celyn where are we?' She asked 'I don't really know but we have to find Azura as soon as we can!'  
'Why?'  
'Cause something went wrong with the spell.'  
'According to whom?'  
'According to me, or are you deaf?' Celyn said with growing anger in her voice  
'No, I'm not!' Melody replied. She and Celyn didn't get along well so if there was a chance to fight with each other they will do so.

'That's it, I will teach you a lesson!' Melody shouted angry. 'Bring it on!' Celyn replied. 'We both know who's the stronger one here!'  
'You're right and that will be me! **WHIRLPOOL OF THE WATER DEMON!**' A large whirlpool was send to Celyn's direction.  
She was able to get away just a moment before the attack would've hit her. Now it was Juvia who was confused.  
_"Why did they start a fight just like that?"_ She thought. **'ICE MAKE BAT!' **A huge Bat made of ice appeared in the sky above Celyn.  
'Again the ice animals?' Melody started. 'I have to admit, you did a great job: learning how to summon creatures like that.'  
'Thanks, I guess' Celyn replied, she was pretty sure that Melody wasn't done talking.  
'But you aren't able to control them yet, are you?' 'Well, just watch me!  
**'ICE MAKE FALCON!'** After Celyn summoned the second ice animal, she used an other spell while focusing on the two statues.  
**'DOLL ATTACK! FROZEN ANIMALS!' **The two ice beasts started to move, with high speed they were now heading to Melody's direction.  
'What the-' Melody stopped her sentence, while she dodged the Ice Bat's attack by jumping out of the way.  
The Falcon followed up with an attack right after, this time she wasn't fast enough to dodge it. She took a serious hit from the sharp wings.

'Dammed! That hurts! You Really did it this time! Melody is done playing stupid games!'  
Celyn took a step backwards.  
_"Crap! When that girl starts talking in third person, hell will break loose!"_ She thought.  
'Melody, calm down please' She tried but it was no use, Melody had already begun to cast a magic spell.  
_"There is no way I can stop her now!" _Rain and hail started to fall down from the sky; slowly at first but only a few seconds later it became a big storm.  
Melody had surrounded herself with a freezing wind. 'That new magic of yours is quite troublesome.'  
'You're just jealous, cause you can't beat me!' Melody just wanted to charge an attack at Celyn, when they heard a voice:

**'STOP FIGHTING ALREADY, YOU MORONS!'** In a flash both Celyn and Melody were taken down.  
Just as fast she was taken down, Melody jumped back on her feet. 'Who do you think you are?!  
Interrupting my showdown like that?' She flared angry. 'EUM...Melody...Maybe it's better if you calm down...just a bit?' Celyn stuttered.  
'What's wrong? You were acting all cool a few seconds ago and now suddenly you got scared?'  
'She has a good reason to be scared and so do you, cause you are both in trouble now!' Melody turned around to see who said that.  
'Lara?' She said in shock. She get a nod in return 'You finally calmed down?' Lara asked. 'Yea, I'm fine now.'  
'Lara is scary when she's mad' Celyn explained to a still very confused Juvia. 'Juvia figured out such thing' she replied.

***AT THE GUILD***

'You have to be fucking kidding me!' Gajeel yelled. 'How could you two fools let that happen?'  
'Sorry Gajeel' Jet and Droy said in unison. 'We weren't strong enough.'  
'If something happens to her, I know where to find you!'  
'Gajeel calm down, its not their fault' Gray said.  
'Mind your own business!' Jet and Droy just signed up for a mission but came back in a hurry.  
'Levy got kidnapped by some guys from a dark guild!' They cried out in unison.  
As everyone had expected, Gajeel got really pissed, now he was blaming the two mages that they had failed to protect her.  
_"I'm gonna kick that dark guild's ass!" _He thought angry. _"But she needs to get back here first. I can't put her in more danger by attacking_  
_while she is still inside their base." _

**Well this is it for now. P****lease let me know if you like the story so far,  
****and If you find any spelling/typing mistakes please tell me so I can correct it.**


	4. Enemy?

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Only this fanfic belongs to me (And The OC characters)**

**THX everyone for the reviews and the faves**

_"WHY is it always me who got kidnapped?"_ Levy thought. She was held captive in a prison that was near the dark guild's base.  
She already looked if there was a way to escape or open the lock but there wasn't.  
She sighed, all she could do now was hoping for her friends be able to rescue her anytime soon.  
_"If they even notice that I'm missing..."_

She heard the sound of a door opening, someone was coming.  
Levy wished that it wasn't the enemy but if it were the members from her guild, she knew they wouldn't come in this quiet,  
they rather would have destroyed the whole building with a few blows._ "If not in one single blow"_ She sighted again.  
This was the enemy for sure._ "But I'll fight, if I can defeat them, I can escape!"_  
She heard voices as the enemy came closer.

'Are you sure?'  
'Of course I'm sure, I heard them talk.'  
'If you say so... I don't see anyone here.'  
'She is here, right Levy?' _"Who are they? How do they know I'm here?"  
_'Y-Yea, I'm H-Here...'  
'TOLD YA!'  
'Yea you did, so what is the planning now?'  
'Break her out of this prison of course! What else?'  
_"Huh? They are here to help me? But who are they?"  
_She had no more time to think about it, the next moment there was an explosion and the bars broke down because of the incredible magic force that hit them.

Levy was free now but she still didn't have a clue who this two people are/were, and she was scared cause whoever they were, they broke her out with one single hit.  
'Now, what are you waiting for? You're free now so get out of here, before that guys are coming back!'  
'Sorano!'  
'What?!'  
'Never-mind...'

_"Sorano? Wait... I KNOW them, or remember them...but why would **they** help me?"_  
'You guys are from Oración Seis?!'  
'We once were' Sorano Replied to her.  
'But I don't get it, why are you helping me?'  
'Long story but to make it short: we are not your enemy now.'  
'Or the enemy from Fairy Tail' Erik filled in.

**4th chapter!  
Suprise it's not Gajeel who broke Levy out of prison but Sorano and Erik (Angel and Cobra) Let me know what you think of the story. (I try to post next chapter soon) **


	5. so what now?

**First I want to say that I'm really sorry for not updating this story for so long time I was kinda broke out of idea's  
but I finally have the next chapter for you guys and I hope you like it.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

Levy was on her way back to the guild together with Erik and Sorano, cause they wouldn't let Levy go back on her own.  
'Its just to dangerous, if they found out that you've escaped, they come right after you' Sorano had said.  
Levy didn't disagree she know they would come after her again but she still didn't know why two former members of Oracion Seis would help her.  
'Why are you guys helping me? I mean you were members of one of the strongest dark guild, so why?'  
'Cause we need your help and with that I mean the help of Fairy Tail' Sorano answered.  
'I'm looking for my sister and rumors go that your guild know where she is... and if Fairy Tail didn't exist I would have been death by now.'  
'As for me I just want to be with my friend again' Erik said.  
'Well maybe our guild can help you. and again thanks for helping me'

'So where is everyone else?' Melody asked.  
'I don't know, the first person I found after I woke up was you' Celyn answered. 'And then Lara who interrupted our fight.'  
'Any idea's where to look for the others?' Lara came between them.  
'No but i figured out Azura and Lucania might know something' Melody said.  
'Great! Neither one of them is here!' Celyn replied frustrated. 'AND if you had listen to me instead of attacking me, we could have find the others by now!'  
'Looking for a fight, again?' Melody countered her. 'Just know I wouldn't lose this time!' Was Celyn's answer.  
'Would you two finally knock it off!' Lara shouted angry at them.  
'YES, right away!'  
'Looks like they are scared of you or something' Juvia asked. She was still confused about what happened.  
'Well long story, I don't even understand it myself.'

**PLZ leave a review and let me know if you like the story or not, And thanks for all the faves and follows so far, it makes me really happy! **


End file.
